


Aubade

by Scytale



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Tourmaline always said that she could fill a book with poems about Vignette.





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sicklyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklyscribe/gifts).

Tourmaline always said that she could fill a book with poems about Vignette. In reply, Vignette would laugh, saying that Tourmaline would do anything to get her in bed (which was true).

In the end, one book isn't enough. Tourmaline writes three.

She's got poems about their screaming fights, the way Vignette would always steal the last seedcake at breakfast, how they used to walk by the river and watch the sunset turn water into gold.

Those poems made Tourmaline the youngest poet laureate. They say she's brilliant.

Poppycock.

If Tourmaline were so smart, she'd never have let Vignette go.

  
  



End file.
